The MC Bat Commander
The MC Bat Commander is the lead singer and leader of The Aquabats. He has no real super powers, except the power of leadership. He may not show it all the time, but he cares about his team and about helping the innocent. Appearance Bio Personality Although he doesn't have any superpowers of his own, the Commander is a brave and determined - if mostly naive and impulsive - leader. Origin Cartoon Powers The Commander seemingly has no real super powers. This may make him the greatest hero of them all because he fearlessly fights crime without the aid of such powers. Leadership Winging It Relationships The Aquabats Space Monster M The AntiBats Camp Counselor Jewel Christian Jacobs Christian Richards Jacobs, born January 11, 1972, grew up as a child actor. He was in many commercials, TV shows, and movies, just like his siblings. His list of appearances include Pretty In Pink, Gleaming the Cube (alongside Tony Hawk), Married... with Children, Roseanne, had a co-starring role as Joey Stivic on the short-lived All in the Family spin-off Gloriahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNFoeUNv6JM, for which he was nominated for a Young Artist Award. He also voiced Cavin for the first season of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. When not acting as a kid, the Christian would surf, skateboard, or go to punk shows. Jacobs is also a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints and served a two-year mission for the church in Japan. He is also the great-grandson of a prominent Latter Day Saint, or Mormon, leader, LeGrand Richards. Aside from his work with The Aquabats, Christian is currently working on Yo Gabba Gabba as co-creator / co-writer / co-director. He also provides the voice for the robot Plex. He is a founding member of The Magic Store, a television production company through which YGG was produced. Christian lives in Huntington Beach, California with his wife and three children. Pre Super-Show The MC Bat Commander (MCBC), also known as Christian Jacobs, is the lead singer and the fearless leader of the Aquabats. The albums also name him as The Caped Commander or The Bat Commander. The MCBC is the headman who, with his varying voice and humorous lyrics, can bring many different feelings to songs. He is very charismatic on stage by jumping around, hand jiving, dancing, and engaging the crowd at live shows. The Rise To Power left| 217pxDeep in the caverns of the volcanic trenches of Aquabania live a people who are very hot all the time. But rent was cheap, so one day, The M.C. Bat Commander was born. Even at an early age, he was commanding his parents to cut his hair and get him a glass of water. Life was good for the little commander, until one day, it just wasn't that great anymore. The Young lad said to himself "You know, life isn't so great anymore." So he left the volcanic trench in search for his destiny. He got a job at a local tourism bureau giving tours to tourists, yet still his heart burned to do something else. So he moved into a warehouse where they shipped clothes to children all over the world for free. A noble cause, yes. But the profit margin was less than minimal. One day while he was contemplating his future (or lack thereof), he looked at the ground and found a flyer for a party at the Melony Hill where 'Space Monster M' was performing. "Cool" he said. "I like Rock and Roll music, it's quite dope." Little did he know that this so-called band 'Space Monster M' wasn't really a band at all, but a space monster from outer space! Hellbent on enslaving the people of the world, this vile enemy would stop at nothing. Space Monster M's intention was to conquer the small island of Aquabania first because of its semi-unknown location and mysterious reputation. He knew that the natives were weak because they wasted their lives on music, TV, Internet, and other worthless forms of entertainment. The Young Commander was shocked to find that his homeland was in danger, so in mock terror, he started to scream at the top of his lungs, kindling the annoyance of many of the surrounding people and causing his boss to let him go. Now the Commander was really free to gather troops together to battle this menace. So, in a hollowed log, he led a handful of valiant warriors across the ocean to find help. And so became The Bat Commander, fearless leader of the Aquabats whose goal is to one day battle and defeat Space Monster M and free their home from slavery and turmoil. Recently, The Bat Commander added "M.C." to his name because he secretly wants to be a rapper. "After watching The Source Awards, I knew exactly what I wanted to be - an M.C., because Hip Hop is fresh and dope, and I really connected with the lifestyle. It's da bizomb!" --The M.C. Bat Commander 2000 (*bling*bling*) Info Vital Statistics Real Name: Classified Occupation: The Bat Commander is a freelance cattle waste art technician, currently unemployed. Place Of Birth: The Bat Commander hails from the ghettos of the Volcanic Trenches of Aquabania Known Relatives: Yes! Group Affiliation: The Aquabats, The MC Bat Commander Project, The Moon Men, (The M.C. Bat Commander is currently working on a side band, Bling Bling-182, which he describes as a cross between Green Day and The Wu-Tang Clan...) Height: 5'10" Weight: 565 lbs Eyes: Green marble Hair: by Paul Mitchell Strength Level: The Bat Commander posses superhuman strengths enabling him to lift 95 lbs. under optimal conditions. Known Super Human Powers: The Bat Commander possesses a Hypnotic Finger Ray as well as Super human durability and stamina. His stunning backflips have saved him many times, allowing him to paralyze his enemies by its sheer awesomeness and amaze countless crowds. He can withstand temperatures from 150 degrees F to 1500 degrees F before completely melting. He also can breathe fire, but he doesn't inhale. His super human stamina enables him to exert himself at peak levels for up to one half hour before fatigue poisons build up in his blood, causing him to tire. Then he rests. Weapons: The Bat Commander is prone to use many weapons that don't work. This includes a bean gun, Poison lawn dart cannon and freeze rays. Musical Likes: The Bat Commander keeps pace with the ever-changing current of pop and rock trends so that kids think he's dope. Turn Ons: Truth, Justice Turn Offs: The American Way The Bat Commander has a slight problem spending too much money on Jumbo Machinder Robots and Die Cast Japanese toys from the 70's. Powers The Return of the Aquabats: :Hypnotic Finger Ray, Kung Fu Grip The Fury of The Aquabats: :Hypnotic Finger Ray, Fire breath of a thousand dragons The Aquabats Vs. The Floating Eye of Death: :Flaming Windbags Coloring & Activity Book: :MC Bat Commander is the fearless leader of the fearless team! He sings, fearlessly! Trivia External Links Gallery Video Pictures Category:Band Roster